Chimeran Virus
The Chimeran virus is a biological weapon created by the Chimera. It is responsible for mutating and transforming lifeforms ranging from humans or animals into various Chimeran hybrid strains. Overview The Chimeran virus and its viral strains is strongly believed to have originated from some form of meteoroid which caused the Tunguska Event in June 1908. Though still unknown, the virus was precisely formed to attack the human genome when the virus was extraterrestrial in origin.Intel 14, Journal Entry The Chimeran virus has a different form for every type of Chimera except certain strains such as the Widowmaker, which do not come from the virus. The larger Chimeran strains (such as the Titan) require more than one human host. By 1957, Military Chimera have discontinued the use of the Chimeran Virus, due to them having no further need of humans to be converted. Feral Chimera can transmit the virus via their bite, most notably Leapers. Conversion Process The virus was originally distributed through Crawlers into the organism and then released into the blood stream. It causes shock in its host and then forces its victim into a comatose state.Infection The Crawlers were commonly delivered by Spire missiles onto densely populated areas. After this, Carriers were sent to carry the comatose bodies away to conversion centers, where lower caste Chimera such as Menials oversaw the infected hosts to be encased in Cocoons, which advance the hosts' physical mutations. After the Cocoons "hatch" the final product it is then installed with a cooling pack. Following the conversion, the transformed host retains no trace of their former personal identity and are completely subservient to the higher chain of the Chimeran hierarchy. After the events of Resistance: Fall of Man, a "second conversion process" was established and exclusively focused on infected female human victims, and the results were creatures called Boilers and Hags. One of the main characters of Resistance: Retribution, Raine Bouchard was infected and mutated into a Hag. James Grayson managed to halt the conversion process by infecting the Carriers with Dr. Claude Bouchard's serum. It's unknown if this temporary conversion process was fixed, but it was replaced by the "third conversion process": Spinners. Between late 1951 and 1953, the Crawler strain was replaced by Spinners, which allowed the hasty infection and conversion process upon heavily human populated areas, transforming countless lives into Grims. During the invasion of the United States, the Chimera launched Spires containing hundreds of Spinners upon American cities, turning entire areas into Gray Zones. Earlier, most of these Spire attacks were launched from Chimeran airships upon American coastlines. Many towns and cities such as Twin Falls and Chicago have become virtually empty of human or any earthly life, and only leaving cocoons that the Spinners made in which new Chimera are developed. By the events of Resistance 3, Feral Chimera furthermore serves as vectors to the Chimeran virus in which the virus is transfer into human flesh through bites will cause victims to mutate into Chimera, with symptoms of high fever and desire to eat raw meat, within 72 hours.Bite Protocol Cure The first instance of researching a cure or any immunity to the Chimeran virus was attempted by the Russian military in 1927 in an effort to create super-soldiers. Under the auspices of Dr. Fyodor Malikov, Russian soldiers were chosen and subjective to a special inoculation combined with Pure Chimeran DNA and developed similar traits to the Chimera such as superhuman strength and regeneration. However, the candidates unexpectedly succumbed to madness and eventually became the Cloven. As a result Malikov's experiment was considered a failure. In 1950, SRPA Tactical Ops launched Project Abraham with the similar goal as to the Russians' efforts in creating super-soldiers known as the Sentinels.TO447109 The Project was likewise overseen by Dr. Malikov, who learned his previous lessons from the Cloven and utilized his experience in perfecting Abraham's goal. Test subjects were administered with the virus and an anti-virus to see if it was possible to stop the process of transformation. However, only Nathan Hale (who was injected with a Pure Chimera form of the virus) and Joseph Capelli were considered a success. After Hale was killed by Capelli during the events of Operation Black Eden on June 26, 1953, Dr. Malikov extracted a unique form of antigen from Hale's mutated corpse and created the Hale Vaccine which became the basic cure to the Chimeran virus. Although the Hale Vaccine ensures immunity from the Chimeran virus, the virus itself is still considered a major threat. Sources Category:Chimera